Drive Me Wild
by DETaylor
Summary: History Professor Edward has been pining away for his sweet, smart, beautiful student.  When she lets her inner vixen out to play, will he be able to resist?
1. Chapter 1

**You Drive Me Wild**

**Okay! This is my first foray into fanfiction. It's just a little one-shot that kind of pays homage to all of my favorite fanfics. Please...let me know what you think! All reviews are appreciated!**

**I own two jobs that take up all my time (time that could better be spent reading fanfiction), two noisy cats that I dislike, a lazy dog that I love, and an unhealthy Edward/Emmett fantasy (okay, maybe more than one). I do not own Twilight, the characters, or any of the songs mentioned in my little story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPOV**

"Come on man, just go with me. You'll have fun, I swear!"

"Emmett, seriously. I'm a fucking college professor. I'm not going to a frat party. That's considered fraternization, and the university has a fraternization policy," I scrubbed my hands over my face and flopped down on the couch. My best friend, Emmett, was already at my apartment when I got home from work and had been hounding me nonstop about going to some lame ass end of the year frat party so he could get into the flavor-of-the week's pants.

"Whatever, Edward. You don't have to talk to anyone. Just chill with me in case Rose leaves me hangin'...I mean, she won't, I know...but just in case. And her roommate's band is playing. I tell ya, that girl's pretty sexy. Not as sexy as Rose, of course, but still...I'd fuck her, and I don't even know her name."

"That never stopped you before. You'd fuck anything with a pulse, shithead," Emmett and I had been friends since our freshman year of college and although I tried my best to be a respectable professor-type of guy, when I was around Emmett, the vulgarity just came out. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide it.

"Let me put it this way, she's so hot, _you'd_ fuck her," he laughed, referencing the fact that although I had plenty of experience in the women department, I'd barely been able to touch a woman since the beginning of the fall semester. That was when _she_ walked into my class.

Isabella Swan.

Just thinking her name made my cock twitch.

Most of the women I'd been with had been classy, sophisticated women. Women who had it all together, perfect hair, perfect make up, perfect everything, so generally, the college age girls who showed up to my advanced level history classes didn't affect me too much. Emmett seemed to think that I should take advantage of all the young pussy that would do anything for an "A", but the beat up tennis shoes, ratty jeans and oversized sweatshirts just didn't do it for me.

Until August 22nd, 2010. The first class of the fall semester. When a fucking angel stumbled though the doorway of my classroom.

I had been standing behind my desk, pulling folders out of my briefcase, and preparing my notes for the first class of the semester. It was still a few minutes before class was to start and the students were starting to trickle in, although I wasn't really paying attention to them. I lifted my head to glance at the clock that was located just above the open door and in my peripheral vision, happened to see a body trip over nothing in the threshold. I struggled to bite back a chuckle, but the humor disappeared when my eyes locked with a pair of wide, brown eyes. A strand of hair fell from her messy pony tail into her face when she jerked herself upright, and a deep red blush colored her cheeks in an instant. That fucking blush was all it took to make me drool.

Seriously, I drooled. And my cock got so hard, I thought it was going to bust through my zipper.

I woke myself up quickly and peered back into my briefcase, taking a moment to collect myself. Keeping my head down, I lifted my eyes slightly and watched her take a breath. She then squared her shoulders, pushed her glasses back up onto her head, tucked the hair that had fallen loose back behind her ear – God, I wanted to do that - and walked carefully to a seat at the end of the center row. Instead of being turned off by the ragged, ripped jeans, I noticed how they clung to her hips as she unintentionally sashayed across the room. I was definitely going to have check out her ass when she left.

I grew impossibly harder.

And then, as if she knew the pain I was in and was intentionally torturing me, she dropped her backpack and slowly, painfully, unzipped her sweatshirt.

Fuck me.

Her "Runaways" t-shirt wasn't obscenely tight, but it may as well have been with the way my eyes were glued to her tits. Her round, perky, hand-full size, perfect tits.

My legs suddenly felt weak, so with shaking hands, I pulled out my chair and sat behind my desk. I opened a file folder and pretended to read the paper that was on top of the file. As I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my mind was suddenly assaulted with image after image of this young woman. In an instant, I imagined myself laying her out across my desk or pushing her up against the wall, licking every inch of her body, hearing her scream my name as I drove into her. I could almost feel my hands winding into her long brown hair as her lips wrapped around my rigid length. Within two minutes of seeing her, I was suddenly praying for the end of the semester when she would no longer be my student and I could actually act on my desires.

When I heard someone clear their throat, I came back to reality and glanced at the clock again. I was five minutes late starting class and that pissed me off. I never start class late. And so I began with something else I never do. I did roll call. Normally, I didn't care to know the names of the students in my class. They were my students, I was their professor, and that was how it should stay. If I couldn't connect the faces in my class with the names on their papers and tests, I was able to stay that much more objective when grading their assignments. If I did have to address a student, I called them Mr. or Miss, anyway.

But I was desperate to know this girl's name. Every time I heard a voice announce "here", I barely glanced at their face and promptly forgot their name. The list of sixteen names seemed to have no end as each student announced their presence. It felt as if each time I read a name, another name was added so that I never reached the name I was waiting for.

Finally, the last name on the list, Isabella Swan.

Knowing that this name belonged to her, I actually began to look to her before she raised her hand slightly and murmured, "here", in a quiet, shy voice.

Keeping my eyes on the paper in front of me, I wracked my brain to find something to ask her other than, "can I fuck you now?"

Since Michael Newton had already informed me that most people called him "Mike", I settled on "and you go by Isabella?" I strove to sound unaffected and detached, but I think I might have failed.

"Um, just Bella, usually."

I looked up and was captured once again by her gaze. When her nose twitched and the corner of her mouth pulled up into a surprisingly seductive smile, I cleared my throat and looked away, beginning my lecture.

As soon as class was over, after watching the most amazing ass in the history of blue jeans walk out of the room, I dashed across campus to my office and pulled up the records for all the students in my classes.

"Bella Swan, Bella Swan," I muttered out loud to myself as I typed her name into the search box.

I quickly scrolled through information that told me about her major in American History and that she was here on a full scholarship. What I saw next made my blood pressure rise and my fully awake dick go limp.

She was minoring in world history and would need to take two more of my classes to graduate.

God damn it!

And so, on every Tuesday and Thursday for both the fall and spring semesters, I would sport a hard on to beat all hard ons, forced to watch this beautiful, sexy, and to my delight, amazingly brilliant woman walk, or more often than not, trip, into my classroom. She was the bane of my existence in tight jeans and band t-shirts. Throughout every lecture she would watch me with those fucking huge, chocolate, bedroom eyes and chew on that pen cap. That lucky, lucky pen cap.

I was torn between yearning for those two days of the week, just so I could see her, and detesting those two days, for the very same reason.

I couldn't find out anything about her. She obviously wasn't friends with anyone in class, since she would come in alone and mostly ignore the rest of the students. Not that "Mike" fucking Newton didn't try. Every god damn day, he would walk past her seat and say "hi Bella", before making his way to a seat two over from hers. And every god damn day, I would picture myself backhanding him into a wall and kicking him in the gut, until she she would raise her hand in a very uninterested wave, without looking him in the eye.

Her work was perfect, so I really had no reason to speak to her after class. In my office.

Preferably naked.

With the door locked.

So I spent my mornings and evenings whacking off to pictures of Bella in my head, and my weekends getting drunk with Emmett and going home alone, which he thought was hilarious. He had never seen me so strung out over a woman before.

Emmett then said the only thing that could have convinced me to go with him that evening, "hey, maybe that hot piece of ass in your class will be there. You could take her to some dark corner, fuck her out of your system and then you'll be able to move on with you life, you pussy."

My head snapped up and I glared at my dumb ass friend, "fine, but this is the last time, ass hat!" I stood up and stretched, "and watch what you say about her."

After a shower and two shots of tequila, Emmett and I were walking through throngs of already drunk boys and slutty, fake, girls with way too much makeup on. The college mating ritual irritated me. I groaned as we stood facing a house with Greek letters above the door. I didn't care to notice which ones. Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder and laughed as he steered me in the open door. The room we stepped into was like a scene out of _Animal House_. Frat boys trying to feel up the drunk sorority girls, red cups littering the whole room. In the back of the room was what looked like a small, plywood stage flanked by huge ass speakers.

"Mr. Cullen! How the hell are ya? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jackass Mike Newton. Great. He's even more annoying when he's drunk.

"Nice to see you Mr. Newton. I'm just here with my friend Emmett. If you'll excuse me," I tried to step away.

"Oh yeah, man. The drinks are right through there. Help yourself," he swayed out the front door with his arm around some bimbo with fake tits, his hand already snaking its way up her too-tight shirt.

I jerked my head in the direction of the drinks and Emmett nodded, "I'm gonna wait here for Rosalie."

I was bringing back a beer for each of us and wishing I was home thinking about Bella when a commotion seemed to break out by the front door. Emmett, being the human mountain he was, stood a good six inches above every one else and I could see a tall, curvaceous blond reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. That must have been Rosalie. Out of curiosity, I looked around, wondering if her roommate was one of the people crowding around the front door. I saw a petite brunette get caught up in a hug by a scrawny little kid with glasses. He swung her around so that her back was to me before setting her back on her own feet. Immediately, my eyebrow quirked up. She was wearing tall, black, fuck-me boots, a short denim skirt, and this black _shirt_. I don't know what it was called, but I instantly decided that that shirt should be the school's new dress code, It was some kind of a halter top that was held on only by a tie around her neck and a tie around the middle of her back, leaving her back almost bare except for her long wavy hair that seemed to bounce every time she moved. For the first time in almost nine months, my lonely body reacted to someone other than Isabella Swan.

Or so I thought. Rosalie touched the girl on the shoulder, capturing her attention, and the roommate turned so that I could finally see her face from where I was, still halfway across the room.

Holymotheroffuckjesuschrist...

Bella.

I had never seen her with her hair down or dressed in anything other than a t-shirt and jeans, so I almost didn't recognize her. Except I would have known her eyes anywhere. I've had fantasies about her eyes alone.

I froze in my tracks, my eyes popping out of my head and my cock reaching through my pants for her. I couldn't move as I watched her make her way through the crowd. She looked like a fucking movie star. Everyone seemed to recognize her and she was hugged and kissed on the cheek. A sexy redhead wound her arms around Bella's neck and kissed her full on the lips.

I could feel my dick weeping already.

Bella didn't pull away. Instead she wound her fingers into the girl's hair and deepened the kiss. I was pretty sure I saw tongue. Bella then broke away, smiled, and winked at a frat boy who was standing nearby. Every guy in the room, including myself, adjusted his pants.

As if in a daze, I turned and approached Bella where she was standing near the stage, my dick leading the way.

_God, what am I doing? What am I doing?_

"Miss Swan, I'm surprised to see you here." Apparently, I'm laying the groundwork. Only one more semester to go, after all.

Bella whipped around to face me, her jaw hanging open, before she snapped it shut and gave me a sexy, knowing, little grin. She didn't try to hide her eyes as she looked me up and down.

_Fuck, did she check me out? _I tried to inconspicuously get a better look at her beautiful body up close, and had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning out loud at the site of her hard, pebbled nipples. There was no way she could wear anything under that top and I said a quick prayer of thanks for that fact. I squeezed the cold bottles that I was holding in my hand, wondering what her stiff peaks would feel like against my palms, or between my fingers, or in my mouth.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you, Mr Cullen. You don't seem like the college party type."

"I'm not. My friend, Emmett, begged me to come with him so he could hook up with some girl."

Her smile widened and she let out a giggle. A soft tinkling of bells that made me want to smile, "Emmett? Don't tell me, he's here to see someone name Rosalie, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never met her."

Bella's light giggle deepened and before I knew it she was doubled over in laughter. When she could speak again, she wiped a finger under her eye as if to wipe away a tear, "you must be the college buddy."

"College buddy?"

"Um...yeah. The only time I met Emmett he kept telling me about his buddy that I should go out with. But I don't date," she added as an afterthought.

_Yeah, me neither, anymore, thanks to you._

She continued without waiting for me to say anything, "drinking pretty heavily tonight, huh? Bad day?" Bella nodded to the two bottles of beer I had grasped in my hands.

"Oh, no. Just this one is mine," I handed the other to her.

Bella never took her eyes off mine as she put the bottle to her lips and took a long pull.

"So, I never pegged you for the frat party type, either," I said casually. I had never heard her talk so much and I was not ready for our conversation to be over.

Bella leaned against the back of a chair that was directly behind her and stretched her long legs out in front of her, crossing her hot, hot boots at the ankle. She cocked her head as she studied me and took another long pull of her beer before she spoke, "why? 'Cause I wear glasses in class and get good grades?"

"Uh..no...it's just, I mean..." I stuttered. God, this girl disarmed me in the worst way. I wanted her more than anything, but how was I supposed to get her if I couldn't even speak a complete sentence? Luckily, I didn't have to speak in order to do the things I wanted to do with her.

She grinned at me again, "Mr. Cullen, it's okay. I was just kidding. Actually you're right. I'm not the party type. But I have to be here, I'm the entertainment." With that, she clanked the neck of her beer bottle with mine in a toast of sorts, drained the rest of it, and skipped the three steps to the stage. There was already a long haired, hippie-looking guy at the drums and a short, skinny, bird-like girl tuning a bass that was almost as big as she was. I watched, my mouth agape, as Bella stepped up the six inches onto the stage, grabbed a guitar, turned up an amp, and strummed an incredibly loud chord.

Bella, my sweet, smart, Bella was a rock n roll vixen. Oh my god.

The band dove right in to a hard, driving, song as I stood transfixed, watching the goddess in front of me take the stage. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my lust-filled haze.

"I see you met the roommate," Emmett laughed at me, his arm around the blond that I had seen hugging him earlier.

"Yeah, you could say that," I wasn't sure what expression was on my face or how my voice sounded as I shouted over the music, but Emmett suddenly sounded concerned.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Man, her name's Bella."

"Okay..." he shrugged, "nice name."

"No, dude, Bel-la," I stretched the name out, giving it about six syllables, "as in Bella Swan," I raised my eyebrows at him and watched as understanding crossed his features.

"Oh shit! Are you serious? That chick you've been lusting over for the last year? No way, man! You gonna tap that tonight or what?"

Mortified, I glanced at Rosalie to see if she heard what Emmett had said. If she heard him, she gave no notice, just staring at the stage and singing along.

"Fuck, Emmett. Watch it!" I seriously don't know how the pig got all the girls he did, "she's my student man, I could get fired for it."

Rosalie turned to me then, her lips curved into a shit eating grin, "not if no one finds out," she purred. Then she frowned and stepped closer to me, "wait. She's your student? What class?"

"Ancient Near East and Greece."

A smile started to spread across her face and her blue eyes seemed to glitter, "seriously? Mr. Cul-len?" her tongue ran across her lips when she spoke my name, "Mr. Edward Cullen?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable, "uh, yes. Do you I know you?"

"No. But I know a lot about you," she giggled.

She didn't elaborate and I almost immediately forgot what she was talking about as my attention was pulled back to the makeshift stage. Bella was standing behind the mic, one boot up on the speaker in front of her, Courtney Love style. Her voice was low and husky as she sang and her fingers moved over the strings and frets of her guitar as if she had been born playing. Her presence engulfed the stage, and she demanded the attention of every person around her. God, she was perfect. Her eyes swept the room and landed on me. As she sang, the corner of her mouth turned up into that smirk that made me wonder what else she could do with her mouth. I had been incredibly hard since she walked into the house and I would have to take care of it soon, before I got permanent damage.

A couple of beers later, Emmett and Rose had settled on a couch, and I was leaning up against a wall near the back of the room, my right hand holding my drink somewhat in front of my crotch, trying to hide the massive erection I had been sporting all night.

Bella didn't stop for a second, wowing every person who walked in the house with her amazing talent. Was there anything this girl couldn't do? She kept her eyes moving around the room, playing with her audience, but they more often than not came back to meet mine. A few times, I had to pinch my own arm to remind myself that we weren't in alone in our own little bubble.

For the most part, everyone at the party ignored me and I ignored them. Until the slut that Mike Newton had walked out with forty minutes earlier approached me, her eyes glazed over in her drunkenness.

"Hey baby, you look lonely," she slurred. I think she was going for seductive, but it just ended up sounding like she had something stuck in her throat. Probably Newton's cock.

I glanced at her, then turned my eyes back to Bella, who was staring at the girl in front of me with a frown on her face,"No, I'm fine."

"Awe come on, sexy. I could show you a really good time, you know," her fingertips trailed down my chest, towards my hard on that was shriveling by the second.

"No, you can't," I insisted as I pushed her hand away. I kept my eyes on Bella, trying to not pay any attention to the nasty slut in front of me.

From the stage, Bella licked her lips and smiled. The song had ended and she walked over to her bass player and said something in the girl's ear. The bass player's eyes went huge and she nodded feverishly.

Still smiling devilishly, Bella came back to the mic and began playing a sultry sounding song that made her hips sway back and forth behind her guitar.

"This is an old Joan Jett song, but it's new to our set list. Hope you all like it," and then Bella fucking _winked_ at me. Staring directly into my eyes, she began to sing.

_You know when you're close, you really turn me on,_

_That's why I want you so bad when you're gone_

_Come on come on and take me home._

_Please stay with me don't ya leave me alone, _

_You drive me wild, yeah yeah._

_You know you do, uh huh._

_You drive me wild_

_You know I need you!_

She licked her lips again and I was under her spell. I brushed Newton's whore off of my chest, and somehow walked a bit closer to the stage, leaning on the back of the chair that Bella had leaned against earlier. The air seemed to spark between us and everything except for Bella faded into the background.

_You're on my mind, always my one desire,_

_Let's get together and build us a fire_

_You're makin' me tremble, makin' me shake,_

_pleasing each other, rockin' till daybreak,_

_You drive me wild, yeah yeah._

_You know you do, uh huh._

_You drive me wild_

_You know I need you!_

If I thought the air was sparking before, there was now a full fledged fire going on in the short space between Bella and myself. My heart was pounding through my ribcage, my breath was coming out in shallow pants and my cock was just begging to be released into the fucking sexiest woman I had ever seen, who was just going into a guitar solo. As soon as the vocals stopped, she stepped off the short stage and for a brief moment, I thought she was going to walk over to me. Instead, for the first time since beginning the song, her eyes broke away from mine and she grinned at some asshole who had been standing by the stage. As she played, she turned her back to him and began grinding against him, finding my eyes again. Everything felt completely surreal. One of Asshole's hands went to Bella's hip and the other moved her hair away from her neck. As she pushed her ass back into his crotch, she stared at me, almost daring me to make a move. I couldn't look away as this guy pushed his hips right back into her ass and fucking _licked_ her neck. Bella didn't react. She simply gyrated against him and stared at me.

Part of me wanted to kick the shit out of Asshole, but another, stronger part of me wanted to pull Bella's guitar off of her, throw her down on the stage and fuck her senseless. God, what was she doing to me? By the time her solo ended and she had hopped back up onto the stage to finish her song, my nostrils were flaring and I could feel every pulse of my blood in my veins. I had never felt so animalistic and feral. I had never felt so alive.

Fortunately for me, or maybe unfortunately, I really couldn't think at this point, Bella was saying goodnight and thank you and stepping off the stage. I couldn't move as I watched her pack up her guitar and amps. Before I knew it, she had every piece of equipment on the stage packed up and was talking to Rosalie and Emmett, who had reappeared after disappearing for about thirty minutes. I took a swig of the warm beer that I had forgotten was in my hand and walked up, clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

Bella smiled congenially at me. There were still sparks in the air, but the fire that had been raging was diminished, "so, what did you think, Professor?"

A very vivid mental picture of Bella tied up beneath me, calling me professor, ran through my mind.

"Uh...yeah, you were amazing. I had no idea you were so talented."

"Thanks," she smiled and let her eyes linger on mine for longer than was necessary, not that I minded.

I noticed another bottle of beer in her hand, "so, show's over, now time to party?" I gestured to her drink.

She chuckled lightly, "no, actually I have to get back home. I have a history final on Tuesday that I need to study for tomorrow. I'm trying to impress my professor. He's really hot."

As my jaw dropped, she fucking winked at me again and turned to leave.

I recovered before she was out of earshot, "consider him impressed."

Bella threw a smile over her shoulder at me, twined her fingers with the little bass player's and walked out of the party, leaving me to go to my own home with a brand new arsenal of fantasies to jerk off to.

**BPOV**

Fuck!

I'd been trying to study for my history final all weekend and I couldn't get past my fourth page of notes. Fucking Mr. Cullen. If I failed this final, it was going to be all his fault for showing up at that damn party and throwing me into a tailspin.

For two semesters, I had been fighting a losing battle, pushing my lust for this man down deep. But he was gorgeous and intelligent and absolutely fucking perfect, and all I could do was fantasize and dream about this man. For someone who talks in her sleep, dreaming about the hottest man on the planet is not a good thing. Especially when her roommate has a guy over and he hears her shouting in her sleep, "oh Edward, fuck, yes! Please harder!"

In class his name is Mr. Cullen. In my fantasies his name is Edward.

And I want him like I've never wanted anything else before in my life.

The tricky part is my rule. I don't date. I never see the same guy twice. If I have sex with a guy and then see him again, I start to have feelings, and feelings are not good. I don't have any use for feelings in my life. I decided _that_ long ago, after months of heartbreak when my first boyfriend, Jacob, dumped me. So that means if I fuck Mr. Cullen, I would never be able to see him again. As much as I want him, the thought of never seeing him again makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

I was surprised to see him at the party on Friday night. Extremely surprised. And even more stunned when he approached me and started a conversation. That was all it took to throw my mind into a thousand different places. He was always so cold and professional in class that I was surprised he actually knew my name, much less would take the time to talk to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him that night and I wondered all weekend long if he went home alone. The only girl I saw him talking to was super-slut, Lauren Mallory, and even then, it was more like she was talking to him and he was trying to ignore her.

I sighed again and tried to read my notes, but my mind went back to the way he watched me while I was on stage. The way his strikingly green eyes followed my every move. The way his hand threaded into his hair and gripped it as I moved my ass in front of Mr. Generic Frat-boy. I swear I saw him palm his cock through his jeans more than once, as if trying to relieve some pressure, but I couldn't be sure, as I was trying to keep from rubbing my thighs together, for the same reason. Is it possible that he could want me, the same way I wanted him? I had always imagined Mr. Cullen with tall, gorgeous, model-like women, and although I wasn't ugly, I couldn't fathom that he would be attracted someone like me.

I looked at my watch. Time for my exam. Hopefully I learned something during the semester, because it was now time for my test and I hadn't been unable to study because of that green eyed demon. That incredibly hot, sexy, delicious green eyed demon.

I pulled my hair back and secured it with an elastic as I walked into the classroom. Mr. Cullen was leaning over his desk, looking at a paper, with his head between his hands. As soon as I sat down, creepy Mike Newton leaned over the desk in between us.

"Hi Bella. You were really great at the party this weekend." Mr. Cullen's head snapped up and he glared at Mike.

I rolled my eyes, "how would you know, Mike? You were drunk before we even got started."

Any further conversation was cut off by a rich, smooth voice that sounded like melted caramel, "okay. It's exactly 9:00 A.M. You have two hours to finish. If you finish before the two hours is up, you may hand in your test and leave." God, I wanted to swim in that voice. I wanted to hear it whispering in my ear or shouting out my name, or both...yes, definitely both.

As Mr. Cullen spoke, he made his way around the room, dropping a packet of papers on each desk. When he reached my desk, I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He raised his right back and I was instantly wet between the thighs. I had ruined one too many pairs of panties over the last nine months because of this man.

He sat back behind his desk and everyone bent their heads over their tests to get to work. I managed to push thoughts of jumping into his lap right there in that chair, in front of everyone, to the back of my mind. The time passed quickly and when I finally looked up again, I realized that I was the second to last person in the room. I read over my answers one last time, checking for grammatical errors and stupid mistakes, then walked to the front of the class.

I handed the test to my insanely fuckable professor.

"Be-Miss Swan," he greeted me.

"Professor," I said quietly. His eyes seemed to darken almost imperceptibly.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you again in the fall?" He took the papers I was handing to him and his thumb brushed against my forefinger, causing a chill to run down my spine.

I don't know where I got the cajones from. Usually, I'm only brave when I'm wearing my "Bella the rock star" clothes, but the next words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I placed both hands on his desk and leaned forward, towards him.

"We have a gig in two weeks at The Iron Weasel. You should come." I licked my lips after the word 'come', then continued, "Friday, June first." I stared at his lips for a moment, wishing I could just _feel_ them, gathered my stuff, and left the room, allowing myself one glance back at him as I left the room. His eyes snapped up to my face, making me pretty sure he had been checking out my ass.

And these panties are officially ruined. Shit.

Two weeks had never passed so quickly. After finishing my finals, I spent most of my time practicing with the band and setting up gigs so I could pay the rent over the summer. Rose's parents were loaded and had offered more than once to pay my share of the apartment as well as Rose's, but so far, I had been able to make my own way, a fact of which I was extremely proud.

All week, I had been able to keep my nerves calm. It was just another show, after all, and I had played in front of people tons of times. What are the odds that Mr. Cullen would actually show up? Slim to none, I had convinced myself, and so with that thought in mind, I began helping Alice and Jasper, the other members of my band, set up our equipment for the gig.

"The Iron Weasel" was a tiny dive bar located just off campus. The usual clientele consisted of rough forty-something year old bikers and students from the university who were tired of the pretentious clubs and parties. It seemed like an odd combination, but the bikers seemed to tolerate the students as long as the students were cool and didn't act like children. I'm pretty sure they _enjoyed_ tolerating some of the female students.

I was tuning my guitar when I noticed Pete, the owner and only bartender, beckoning me over to the bar, where he was serving a group of almost-gray haired men with pot bellies, beards, and Harley Davidson boots. "Bella!" He exclaimed as I approached, "thanks again for playing here. The guys haven't heard any good live music in years. That stage has been doing nothing but collecting dust."

I smiled and leaned against the bar, "no problem, I'm excited to play here. Hey, get me a Bud, will ya?"

Pete sat a cold bottle of Budweiser and a mug on the bar in front of me and I grabbed the bottle, pushing the mug back towards Pete.

He looked at me questioningly and I smiled at him, wiping the beer from my lips, "what? Mugs are for pussies".

The group of bikers seated nearby laughed and I noticed their eyes moving up and down my form. I knew before I even arrived that I'd be getting a lot of attention tonight. Middle aged bikers who hang out in bars love tight jeans, white tank-tops with black bras and my signature boots.

One of the bearded guys smiled and leaned towards me, "what kinda music are we gonna hear tonight, sexy? Not any of that Gaga shit or whatever, right?" He grimaced as he tried to keep his eyes from going lower than my chin. He failed and I laughed.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. We usually have a combination of Joan Jett, Heart, and sometimes a little Lita Ford thrown in. Whaddaya think?"

The men nodded appreciatively and I took my beer back to the stage. Looking around, I noticed that the bar had begun filling up while I was talking to Pete and his buddies, but I saw no sign of Edward. Rosalie had said that she and Emmett would be there to support me and I half hoped, half worried that Emmett would bring Edward.

It seemed our musical tastes fit in well with the guys at the bar, because it didn't take them long to start yelling out requests. I tried to play what they wanted to hear, if I knew it, with the exception of "I love Rock n' Roll", since that was the most overplayed, clichéd song ever. Halfway through "Barracuda" by Heart, _my_ heart stopped. The front door, on the other side of the room, opened and Rosalie stepped through in the shortest skirt I'd ever seen. Behind her, with his hand gripping her hip possessively, was Emmett. My eyes stayed on the door until I saw what I was waiting for. Edward walked casually into the bar with one hand in the pocket of his perfectly fitted jeans. It was a sin how good those jeans looked, just barely hanging onto his hips. His other hand was in his hair, pushing it back and causing even more disarray than usual. With his arm bent like that, I could see his bicep flexed under the sleeve of his light gray t-shirt. How had I never noticed that before? My fingers slipped and caused my D chord to go slightly out of tune. The noise brought me out of my daze and I quickly looked away from Edward, who by this time, was watching me drool like a schoolgirl with a crush, which was exactly what I was.

The three of them ordered drinks at the bar then settled at the table just to the left of the stage where Alice, Jasper, and I had set some of our stuff, saving the spot for our friends. After several songs, my nervousness subsided, although I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward for very long. He sat at the table with his feet stretched out in front of him, watching me and smirking like he knew a secret about me. It made me wonder exactly what him, Emmett and my roommate had been talking about during the evening.

I hadn't been paying attention to the rest of the patrons and so I got the surprise of my life when fucking Lauren Mallory, the school's bicycle (everyone's had a ride), stepped in front of Edward suddenly, cutting off my view of his perfect face. I unintentionally let something close to a growl slip between my lips as I sang, making my voice sound even grittier and huskier than normal. Just like when she hit on him at that party two weeks ago, heat and anger boiled in my gut and coursed through every vein in my body and the emotions confused me. He wasn't mine. He could never be mine, but I felt some deep, primal need to protect and possess.

Rose glanced up at me with a worried look on her face. The slut had the balls to sit in the only empty chair at the table and when she did, I saw Edward shoot a horrified glance in my direction. At that look, an idea popped into my head with such clarity, I almost laughed in the middle of the song. During the next break in vocals, while Jasper was showing off his mad drumming skills, I hopped back beside his drum kit and pulled out one of his sticks. Jasper was what one would call "over-zealous" when it came to drumming and had been known to break a drum stick or three during a show, so he kept a small canister of extra ones mounted to the snare drum stand. Taking my position behind my mic again, I flipped my wrist and the drum stick pelted Lauren in the back of the neck. Even above the sounds of the music and the noise of the bar's patrons, I heard her squeal of pain.

She turned around, glaring in every direction for the perpetrator who had clocked her with a drum stick. When her eyes met mine, I smiled sweetly around the words I happened to be singing at the moment, letting her know, in no uncertain terms, to just back the hell off. She stood in a huff and stalked over to the bar where she proceeded to scream at Pete, gesturing to me and then to the back of her neck. Pete glanced at me, surprised, then back to Lauren. He shrugged one shoulder and turned his back on her, attending to more important matters.

Lauren stomped her foot, literally stomped like a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, turned on her heel and stormed out of the establishment. Finally satisfied, I turned my attention back to the table where my friends were sitting. Rose and Emmett were cracking up, almost doubled over with laughter, while Edward simply stared at me, his eyes wide, and something of a chuckle making his chest shake slightly. I grinned at him and finished the song, telling the audience to hold on, we'd be right back. To the sound of hoots, howls, whistles and clapping, I put my guitar on its stand and stepped down to sit with my friends. Alice and Jasper disappeared down a long hallway and I knew what was going on. Watching each other perform on stage was an incredible aphrodisiac for them, and they always had trouble keeping their hands off of each other on nights when we performed. Not that that was any different from any other night.

Pete immediately came by with a beer and a pat on the back for me, and a glare for Edward before going back to the bar.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it tonight, Mr. Cullen," I began, really not sure what to call him.

"Semester's over, Miss Swan, please call me Edward," his half smile made my thighs clench.

"Sure, Edward," I made sure to draw out his name slightly, loving the way it felt on my lips, "and please, since the semester is over, it's Bella."

He nodded, still grinning and took a drink of his beer to fill the silence.

"Soooo Bella," Rose drawled out, changing the subject, "how many times have you been hit on tonight?"

I laughed, "what the hell are you talking about, Rose?"

Gesturing toward my outfit, she replied, "you're a hottie, girl! Dressed like that, in a place like this, you're every old man's wet dream. I bet most the guys in here have a hard on the size of Texas!"

At that moment, Edward began coughing and a bit of beer spewed out of his mouth as he choked.

Emmett laughed and patted him roughly on the back, "easy there, dude. Don't worry, I'm sure yours is bigger than Texas!"

Edward glared at him and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, but otherwise stayed out of the conversation.

I stifled a laugh and looked up to see Alice and Jasper reappear from wherever they had been, so I stood up as well, "umm, thanks for that, Rose. Now I'm going to have mental pictures of old men and wet dreams in my head for the rest of the night."

Rose winked and just as I turned to the stage, she replied loudly, "well, just as long as they're wet, Bella!"

I shook my head and prepared to begin our second set, which went much smoother than the first, and before I knew it, we were packing up our equipment and piling it in Jasper's van. Alice and Jasper took off as soon as they could, anxious to spend some time alone and finally I was standing behind the fourth chair at our table.

Rose looked at her wrist, as if checking a non-existent watch and faked a yawn, "oh gee, Emmett, I'm really tired. I think you should take me home right now."

Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and he quickly stood up and pulled Rosalie to her feet. She stepped around the table and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "you're welcome".

I rolled my eyes at her and watched as Emmett pulled her out the door, glaring at any fucker who dared to look at his girl.

"So, Bella..." Edward began.

"Uh, can you hold that thought please, I need to use the restroom, and I'll be right back."

"Oh, sure. I'll be right here."

I rushed down the hall that Alice and Jasper had disappeared down earlier in the night and pushed the restroom door open. I knew _something_ was going to happen tonight, I just wasn't sure what, and my stomach was fluttering with something a little more dangerous than butterflies...something more like wasps or killer bees. Staring at myself in the mirror, I tried to collect my racing heart and pounding pulse. I splashed a little cold water on my face and smoothed down my hair. Finally satisfied that I wasn't going to make a fool of myself in front of the most gorgeous and sexy man I'd ever wanted, I opened the restroom door just in time to catch Edward in the act of pacing up and down the hallway.

"Edward, what are you..."

My words were cut off when Edward took two long strides to me and crashed his lips to mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth with more intensity and hunger than I had ever felt in my life. My tongue met his and with a soft groan in the back of his throat, he pushed me up against the wall and slipped both hands around my waist, pulling me up against his body. His hands drifted to my ass, holding me still so he could drive his hips into mine, and I could feel his erection dig into my stomach. Before I could stop myself, my hands went everywhere, his shoulders, his chest, the back of his neck, into his beautiful sex hair. I let out a low moan and I lifted my leg to wrap around his hip, eliciting something of a gasp from Edward as he moved his hand over my ass, grabbed the back of my thigh, and pushed himself into me even further.

His mouth attacked my neck, licking, sucking and kissing, "do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" He asked, punctuating his words with another sharp thrust of his hips, "do you feel what you've done to me since the first second I saw you?"

Simply beyond words at this point, I whimpered and grasped his hair, pulling his face back to mine. The feel of his tongue fighting madly against mine and the feel of his hips pounding into me was driving me insane with want and need. His hard on seemed to be getting harder by the second and I was sure he could almost feel my wetness through the double barrier of our jeans.

When the hand that wasn't holding tightly to my thigh moved up my side to cover my breast over my tank top, I found my words, "God, Edward, I've wanted you for so long."

Both of his hands found the hem of my top and slid underneath, feeling their way up my sweaty skin to my bra. His breathing hitched and his kiss became more insistent as he lowered the cups and palmed both of my breasts in his hands. As his fingers began tweaking and pulling at my nipples, my fingers fisted themselves in his shirt and tried pulling him closer, although there was not a breath of air between us as it was.

Our hips continued working against each other, searching desperately for a release, that in all honesty, wasn't really too far away, and his hardness was pressing against my clit with each pass. Edward's lips moved to my neck, nipping and licking the sensitive, overheated skin behind my ear. A low moan escaped me when I felt his breath on my ear.

"Bella." The sound of him whispering my name in such a husky, needy voice began to unravel me. My hips bucked against his erection and I grasped at the muscular skin of his back, under his t-shirt.

"Edward...Oh God, I'm so close, don't stop..." I pushed on his lower back, making sure his thrusts kept up their intoxicating rhythm.

Surprise flitted across his features before a feral snarl ripped from his throat. His mouth resumed its ministrations against my neck and just as he licked up the shell of my ear, I began to fall off of the high peak that he had brought me to.

"That's it...uuhhh...yes, I'm coming..." I yelled in a loud whisper as my release overtook me in a moment of sheer bliss. My whole body shivered and shuddered harshly. Who would have known that I could have one of the best orgasms of my life with every scrap of clothing still on my body? This man was seriously talented.

Edward's mouth returned to mine as one of his hands left my breasts to braid into my hair. His actions were slow and tender, a stark contrast to the rough way he had just been manhandling me.

He pulled back and smoothed down my tank top, taking my hand and pulling me out of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly.

His reply was short, "my place."

I stopped walking, jerking him back, as he still held my hand, "wait. You're my professor. What about your job?"

Edward's eyes were dark, hooded, and impatient, "the semester's over, remember?"

"But I'm taking your class this fall," I had no idea why I was arguing.

"So you switch to Italian Studies with Dr. Volturi. It'll satisfy the graduation requirement."

I didn't even stop to think, I walked ahead of him, pulling on his hand, "let's go."

I heard his chuckle drifting to my ears as I pushed my way out of the bar, waving over my shoulder to Pete with my free hand.

Edward led me to his car, his very nice car, and after unlocking the door, before opening it, pinned me into it with his hands on either side of my face. He leaned his whole body into mine and kissed me again. His length was still rigid against my stomach, but the kiss was softer and slower. A slow burn began in my toes, working its way to my already overheated center. I rolled my hips against him, seeking some friction to alleviate the pressure that was building between my legs.

Edward hissed and thrust back, "you better get in now or I'm just going to take you right here against my car," he mumbled against my lips as he reached behind me to grasp the door handle.

I ducked into the front seat, looking up at him, "you won't hear me complain," I muttered as he closed the door.

Settling in his own seat, he jammed his key into the ignition and was speeding out of the parking lot almost before he had even closed his door.

Instead of buckling my seat belt, I pulled my legs underneath me and sat on my knees. Leaning over the console, I ran my tongue from his chin, up his jawline, all the way to his ear, where I licked his earlobe and sucked it into my mouth, "hurry up," I whispered into his ear.

"Fuck," he whispered between his teeth, and I heard the sound of his engine accelerating.

The ride back to his place was fairly short, but still incredibly too long. Rather than waiting for him to open my door for me, I threw myself out of my seat and met him at the front of the car where he grabbed my ass with both hands and briefly plunged his tongue into my mouth again. Almost before I could react to that, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his building.

"Come on," he growled.

Edward pulled me into the elevator and as soon as the doors were shut, he had me pushed into the glass wall, the metal bar that circled the elevator digging into my back. His lips were on my neck, moving lower to suck on my collar bone, then lower to lick at the swell of my breasts. The feel of his slick tongue on my chest caused me to moan and, holding tightly to the back of his neck, I lifted myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. When his hands moved to my ass support me, he pushed my body into his, creating the most delicious friction I had ever felt. We moaned into each others mouths at both the amazing friction and at the frustration over so many layers separating us.

"Fuck, how slow is this elevator?" I gasped as his tongue dipped under the lace of my bra and barely grazed my nipple.

"Too slow," he panted back.

From somewhere far away, I heard the elevator ding, announcing that we had arrived on his floor. I wiggled out of his grip and slid down his body, causing another hiss to escape his lips. As soon as the elevator door was open an inch, I was pulling him through the opening, almost knocking over the elderly couple that was waiting to board. Then I stopped and turned my head from the left to the right several times.

"Which way?"

Edward chuckled and turned left down the hall. As he fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the door, I stood behind him with my fingers in his belt loops, pulling my hips against his ass, still seeking any kind of friction I could find.

"Fuck, Bella," he said in a throaty whisper, "you're killing me." At that moment the door opened and I all but pushed him inside.

"I hope not," I breathed back, "you're no good to me dead."

Edward skipped the traditional "house tour" and instead wrapped his long fingers around my forearm, leading me to a bedroom, just off the living room. He leaned over to flip on a bedside lamp and the second he was standing upright again, I grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His body was better than it had been in all of my most depraved fantasies. I ran my shaking hands over his hard abs.

Grinning, he grabbed the hem of my tank top as he said, "shit, you don't waste time, do you?"

As soon as my shirt was over my head and he was staring at my breasts heaving in my black lace bra, I replied, "are you kidding me? I've been waiting almost ten months for this. I've sick of wasting time."

At my words, he reached behind my back with one hand and flicked my bra open. With the other hand on my stomach he pushed me back onto his bed, kissing down my neck as I leaned back. His tongue licked lazy circles around my right breast, moving closer and closer to the stiff peak with each swipe. His hand was plucking at the neglected nipple, causing me to writhe against him. I arched my back and pushed my breast into his face, silently begging him to finally take my aching nipple into his mouth. When I finally felt his lips and teeth move to tug on it, I moaned embarrassingly loudly.

"Fuck, shit. God, Edward, that feels so good..."

"Say it again. I love when you say my name," he growled as his hand left my breast and cupped my dripping core over my jeans.

"Oh my... Edward...too many clothes," I managed to breath out.

He laughed slightly against my skin and moved his mouth down my body, dipping his tongue into my belly button, causing me to squirm. As he worked around my naval, his hands unbuttoned my jeans and began to pull them part way down my legs. When his lips left my heated skin, I lifted my head and gave him a baleful glare, until his eyes met mine. They were more expressive than I'd ever seen them. He took a second to just sit back on his knees and look at me, reverence and something like amazement clear in his gaze. He reached out a tentative hand and traced a line from the tip of my chin, between my breasts, over my abdomen, and down to my wet center, pressing lightly on my clit over my panties. My back arched off the bed and I cried out his name.

"God, so beautiful," he whispered, still staring.

"Please, Edward," I begged, my hips lifting towards him of their own accord. I felt as if there was a magnetic pull between our bodies, and any space between us was too much.

As if he could sense my need, he immediately stood and unzipped my boots, pulling each one off with a gentle tug. He then pulled my black thong down to my knees and proceeded to pull off my jeans as well. When he had me completely naked, he lifted my left leg, and looking me directly in the eye, began slowly kissing his way up my leg, beginning with my big toe. His lips ghosted lightly up my shin and thigh, dropping little kisses and licks all along my skin. By the time he reached the inside of my upper thigh, I was going crazy with need. I was moaning and panting, ready to beg with every piece of my being for him to just let me come.

When Edward dropped my left leg and picked up my right to begin the tortuous process all over again, my hand drifted to my center on its own and I began to circle around the hard nub with my middle finger.

An evil smile spread across his face as he reached down and swatted my hand away, "oh no you don't. That's mine."

"Oh God...please...hurry up, then," I tried to sound firm, but my voice just came out in a needy breath.

Smile in place, Edward stopped the soft kisses, replaced his lips with his tongue, and ran it the rest of the way to the apex of my thighs. Kneeling on the floor between my legs, he prolonged the torture for a moment by nipping at the soft skin just to the left of where I wanted him most. I could sense that he wouldn't keep me waiting much longer and I lifted myself up onto my elbows so I could see his face. I had dreamed about seeing that face in between my thighs on more than one occasion, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me. Edward's green eyes locking on mine as he continued teasing me was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen in my life.

Edward lifted his mouth from my skin and dipped a finger into my folds, moaning at the sensation, "God, Bella, you're so wet." He pushed his finger in and then added another, "and tight. Shit." He lapped at my clit in a light swipe. I cried out and lifted my pelvis into his face. I immediately grabbed his hair in both of my hands and held his face where he was, trying to force him to continue.

I continued to watch as, with a low groan, he dove right in, his fingers thrusting roughly in and out, spreading my wetness around, while his tongue went to work against my clit. His eyes were closed and he looked like a starving man being fed the most delicious meal. My release was already so close, the result of what felt like ten months of foreplay.

Within seconds, Edward had driven me to the edge and when he opened his eyes again and met mine, biting down gently on my clit, I fell over the cliff, screaming his name. As I lay panting, waiting for my heart rate to return to normal...or as normal as it could be with a half naked Mr. Cullen hovering over me, Edward lapped up all my juices that he had spread over my sex.

"Mmm, delicious..." he whispered as he licked his way back to my mouth. When his tongue met mine, he moaned, knowing that I could taste myself on him. I suddenly realized that I needed him inside of me as soon as I could possibly get him.

My hands went to the button on his jeans naturally, as if they'd been doing so for years. As delectable as he looked with his jeans on, I was sure he looked even better with them off, and I was not disappointed. I reached into his boxers to wrap my fingers around the base of his shaft and was shocked at how long it took for me to stroke to the tip. Holy shit, he was huge! Edward let out a long, desperate groan while I continued to stroke up and down and he must have been feeling the need as acutely as I was because all at once, he stood up and shoved his jeans and boxers down quickly, kicking them off, into a corner of the room. Edward then leaned down and touched his lips to mine again. With no clothes to separate us and the full weight of his body on mine, the electrical current that flowed between us whenever we were close was magnified tenfold. The heat that enveloped us seemed to grow into its own presence, pulling us deeper and deeper into each other as we ground against each other.

I admired his face as he moved his throbbing erection against my wet core. The way his teeth ground together, the way his eyes clenched closed, a small v forming between his eyebrows.

Seeming to suddenly remember something, Edward abruptly stopped and reached toward his nightstand. I grabbed his hand, "I'm on the pill, it's okay."

"Perfect," he breathed, moving one hand into my hair and the other hand down my hip to pull my leg around his waist. I could feel his tip right at my entrance, but he paused, looking into my eyes, as if asking permission. I rolled my hips into his, causing him to enter me slightly, and he took that as an affirmative, kissing me deeply and thrusting fully into me. We both sighed loudly and after a moment of letting me get adjusted to his size, he began to move slowly, working up speed gradually. Our moans and sighs filled the air.

"Bella...fuck...damn, you feel so good...so tight..." he breathed into my neck.

I grabbed his perfectly toned ass with both hands and tried to push him into me harder. He understood what I was trying to do and lifted himself from his forearms to his hands and started driving deeper and harder.

"Ahhh...shit...Edward...yes. God, right there...don't stop."

"That's it, baby. I'm gonna make you come so hard. Fuck!"

My eyes flew open and I cried out at his words.

He smirked, "you like it when I talk dirty, baby?" he panted out.

I nodded vigorously, "yes, fuck yes..."

His started thrusting impossibly faster and harder, "you like that, Bella? Does it feel good when I pound my cock into you? God, my cock loves being in you...you feel like heaven...I always knew you would."

"Yes! So...close..." I all but screamed.

Edward moved a hand in between us, and just before his thumb made contact with the aching bundle of nerves that was begging for relief, he bent his head to my ear, "I want you to look at me and fucking scream my name when you come," and with that he shoved his thumb against me, rubbing in a circular motion.

I kept my eyes on his as bright lights clouded my vision when my release finally washed over me, and I came harder than I ever had in my life, "fuck...Edward...yes!" I cried out.

As soon as he felt my walls clench around him, Edward was shouting my name, burying his face in my hair, "God...ungh...Bella!"

We held each other, panting and sweating as we regained control over our bodies. As soon as he could breath normally, Edward pulled out of me and rolled to the side, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto my side to face him. He didn't speak, but continued running his fingers over my shoulder, down my arm and back up again. After a few moments of this, I looked up at him, only to find him smiling down at me.

"Wow," was all he could manage.

"Um, yeah. Wow," I giggled, "sorry I can't be more articulate at the moment."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me gently, cupping my chin with his long fingers.

As soon as he released me, I sat up and pulled myself out of his arms. I instantly felt the loss.

He frowned, the v forming in between his eyebrows again, "what are you doing?" he asked as I pulled my panties back on.

"Getting dressed," I answered simply. I didn't want to go. It was taking all my strength to search for my clothes, but fucking and ducking had been ingrained into my psyche since my first rebound fuck after _he_ left me.

Edward reached out to grab my wrist, "don't go. Stay with me tonight," he pulled me gently back onto the bed.

I knelt in front of him, "I can't, Edward. I have rules."

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he continued to pull on my wrist until I was leaning over him. He reached up and kissed me lightly while his fingers slowly pulled my thong back off. Surprisingly, I let him. I may have even encouraged him by lifting my leg and straddling his waist as he nipped at my lips and dragged the fingers of his left hand from my hair to my breast. I smiled against his mouth when I felt his recovered hardness against my wet sex.

Pulling away from his mouth, I looked him in the eye as I took him in my hand and pulled him to my entrance. I reveled in the groan that slipped between his lips as he was fully enveloped in the tight heat. The feeling of him filling me up so fully was almost too much to bear.

"Bella," he whispered.

That was the only word between us, save for soft grunts and moans as we moved with and against each other. We came together...a first for me...and far too soon, I was lying on his chest, my face in his neck, trying to catch my breath. His arms held me too tightly for my own mental well being and I knew I was beginning to fall too hard, too fast. I had to get out of there. I kissed him chastely, yet lingered against his lips for a short moment, before I stood and looked around for my clothes.

He grinned a little, but it didn't reach his eyes, "so what are these rules?"

I sighed, "rule number one is: I never stay over and I never allow anyone to stay over at my place."

Nodding, he continued, "and rule number two?"

I looked at the pillow next to him, unable to look him in the eyes, "once I sleep with a guy, I can never see him again. Ever." I couldn't stand to say the word fuck or sex to him. What we had just done was so much more than either of those and I could tell that he knew it too.

He looked horrified, "what?" he demanded, sitting up on his elbows.

I swallowed thickly, "if I have sex with a guy and then see him again, I start to have feelings. Feelings turn to wanting. Wanting turns to love. Then love turns to heartbreak. That's the way it always happens and that's why I can never see you again," I whispered.

"Bella, it doesn't have to turn to heartbreak. Just because there may have been some asshole in the past who hurt you, it doesn't mean every guy will. You're going to be so busy not getting hurt, that you're going to miss the _one_ who won't hurt you."

I smiled a little, "Most guys don't mind my rules. If he's the _one_, he'll be persistent."

Edward gripped my fingers tightly, "he's out there, Bella. A guy who would never hurt you. Someone who will worship you and love you forever."

I sadly pulled my fingers out of his grasp, "if you find out his name, let me know." With that, he finally let me continue getting dressed, watching dejectedly as I called a cab.

Edward finally stood, pulled on his boxers and walked me to the door. Holding my face in his hands, he kissed me slowly and, although I hate to say it, lovingly, before resting his forehead against mine.

"Please stay, Bella," he whispered.

"I can't," I tried to sound resolved, but my fingers clutching his waist told a different story.

"Yes, you can."

At that moment, the intercom buzzed, indicating the cab driver was waiting.

"I have to go. Thank you, Edward. You're really amazing." I hoped he realized that I meant more than just the sex. Begrudgingly, I pulled myself away from him and slipped through his door, leaving him standing alone in the middle of his apartment, a look in his eyes that I'd never forget.

I managed to hold it together until I got home. My place was empty so Rose must have been at Emmett's, thankfully. I pulled my clothes off and fell into bed in nothing but an old t-shirt. I ought to have been tired. I should have fallen right to sleep. I usually did after one of my one night stands. But tonight, sleep wouldn't come. I watched the numbers on my clock as I replayed the entire night over and over in my mind. As the sun was coming up, I remembered the look on Edward's face as I left his apartment. Then I finally cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone buzzing on my nightstand. The clock read ten forty-five. Damn, I'd only been asleep for five hours. When the phone buzzed again, I picked it up and checked the caller I.D. It was a text, but I didn't recognize the number.

"_Hey, meet me for dinner tonight."_

What the hell?

I typed back, "who is this?"

"_It's Edward. Meet me for dinner."_

"I can't. Where'd you get my number?"

"_Yes, you can. And I made Emmett get it from Rose."_

Rose! That traitor! I replied, "I'm going to kill her. And I'm not meeting you for dinner."

"_Lunch?"_

I waited for a few seconds, breathing deeply, trying to hold on to my resolve. "No".

"_Breakfast? Coffee? I can meet you right now."_

"What the hell? You know my rules! What are you doing?"

"_I'm being persistent."_

I huffed out loud, irritated at how he was throwing my words back at me. I couldn't reply at the moment, so I went to the bathroom, ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed, I returned to my room. My phone was still sitting on my nightstand with another message from Edward.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen."_

I simply texted back, "?"

"_You told me if I found out his name to let you know. I'm letting you know."_

I gasped and let my phone fall next to me on the bed. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, staring at my reflection in the mirror over my dresser, but eventually the light coming in the window changed, as if it were coming in from a different direction. Edward never texted back.

Could I do it? Could I break my beloved rules? Could I really take a chance?

For one instant, my reflection changed and staring back at me was my father. A man who, after a divorce from my mother, never allowed himself to love again. Always lonely, no matter what he said. Never having anyone to hold when the nights got cold. I thought of Edward and the way he had looked at me last night. The reverence and devotion in his eyes as he _loved_ me. There was really no other word for it. I shook myself out of my stupor and in slow motion, picked up my phone.

"Coffee. Ten minutes."

He replied in seconds,_ "better make it ten seconds. And I got you a large. I hope Starbucks is okay?"_

At that moment I heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well well, here we are again. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but so many of you lovlies asked so nicely for another chapter, that I just had to oblige (I'm just sorry it took me so long). So, here you go...the morning after...**

* * *

**EPOV**

At 4:15 in the morning, it started to pour. By 8:25, the rain had tapered off, even though the clouds had yet to disperse. When I finally looked at the clock it was 9:30 and I realized I had been peering out the window, waiting for her to come back for almost six hours. When Bella left my apartment this morning, I had stared at the door for a moment, willing her to walk back through. When it became evident that she wouldn't, I sprinted to my living room window, the window that faced the street, just in time to see her cab pull away from the curb, taking her to God knows where.

Away from me.

And that window is where I stayed. I couldn't go back to bed. I knew it would smell like her, and so I watched for her and imagined seeing that same cab pulling up in front of my building. Bella would jump out and run back into my apartment, where I would be waiting with the door open. We'd spend the day in bed, making love.

I am so fucked.

This isn't me. Edward Cullen does not day dream about seeing a woman again or _making__love._ Those words aren't even in my vocabulary. Usually I'm the one calling a cab and running out the door.

But Bella. God, Bella. There are no words to describe what she's done to me in the last few months and last night, as she pulled herself from my arms, I realized something.

Something scary...horrifying...horribly, tremendously, out of character for me.

I'm in love. Or in other words...I am so fucked.

Dammit! I ran a hand through my hair, scratched the back of my neck, then used that same hand to punch the wall beside the window. No! This would not happen! Edward Cullen gets what he wants and right now, he wants Bella Swan.

And apparently, he refers to himself in the third person.

Bella said she couldn't see me again, but I saw her face, the tears that threatened to spill as I asked her again to stay with me. Screw that. She will see me again. Today. Even if I have to go to her place and knock the door down.

With a new found determination, I rushed into the bedroom and picked up my phone to call her. I had opened up my contacts list before I realized I didn't have her number. Undeterred, I pressed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up. He couldn't answer fast enough, and I tapped my foot, feeling jittery and on edge, despite my lack of sleep. After several rings, it went to voice mail, so I hung up and tried again. Voice mail. On the third try he finally answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Edward, I swear on all things holy, I will kill you. Why the hell are you..."

"Em, are you with Rose?" I asked without preamble.

His tone of voice changed immediately, "awww yeah I am. You know it, man!"

"Ask her for Bella's number," I knew I was talking too fast, but I couldn't slow myself down...I was a man on a mission.

Emmett was confused, "her number? Why aren't you with her? You know, when me and Rose left last night, we assumed that you guys would leave togeth..." his voice cut off and I heard a feminine voice in the background. Emmett's voice was suddenly far away as well, "she does what? But...what about..." I then heard a sort of scuffling sound.

"Edward? It's Rose."

I frowned, "Uh, hi Rose. Listen I need Bella's number. I know she doesn't want to see me again, but I really need to talk to her."

"I'll give you her number, but you have to listen to me first. It's not that she doesn't want to see _you_. Regardless of how she acts, Bella likes you. A lot. I mean a lot, a lot..."

I felt myself smile at Rose's words, but I knew there was a big "but" coming soon.

"But..."

Yup, there it is.

"She's been hurt. She's been left broken and bleeding and it took years for her to put herself back together. Now, it seems like you're an okay guy and I really want her to be happy. I'm giving you her number, but I swear to you that if you hurt her, I will cut your dick off with a rusty butter knife and I will laugh the whole time. Do you understand?" Rosalie's voice was so cold and even, that there was no doubt in my mind she would do it.

I shuddered, but didn't hesitate, "absolutely. I could never hurt Bella. I can tell you right now, hurting her would feel like a knife in my chest. Anything you could do to me would pale in comparison."

I could hear the smile in Rose's voice when she replied, "good answer, Edward. I think I like you. Here's Em."

What? No! "Wait! Rose, what about..."

"You dawg! You did take her home, didn't you? Was she worth all the shower wanking?"

"Fuck off, Emmett! Just give me her number, man...come on!" I was getting impatient...I just needed to see Bella. Now.

Emmett guffawed, "all right, all right. I'll text it to you. Been great talking to you, Eddie, but I got a hot blond with her hand around my..."

I cut him off before I could hear more, "okay, okay, just text the number. Immediately." Yeah. I pulled the professor voice, sue me.

I hung up before I could hear anymore and within seconds my phone pinged with an incoming text message. Eagerly, I saved Bella's number to my contacts and was about to call her when I thought better of it. I didn't want to scare her off with my new crazy stalker personality, so I sent her a text. Much better.

Yeah, I'm justifying. What the hell ever.

"Hey, meet me for dinner tonight." Not too demanding. Is it? Well, maybe...I hit send before I could second guess myself.

Within seconds, I got a text back and may or may not have laughed like a loon when I saw Bella's name on my screen. "_Who__is__this?__"_

"It's Edward. Meet me for dinner_.__"_

"_I__can't.__Where'd__you__get__my__number?__" _It was the response I had expected and yet it didn't bother me too much. She didn't say she didn't want to, she said she can't. There's a difference.

"Yes, you can. And I made Emmett get it from Rose," I snickered as I hit send. I wondered what her reaction was going to be when she realized that Rose was in on it.

"_I'm__going__to__kill__her.__And__I'm__not__meeting__you__for__dinner._"

"Lunch?"

"_No." _

"Breakfast? Coffee? I can meet you right now," it almost bothered me that I wasn't above begging this girl. But then I remembered that I was in love...fucked...whipped...oh yeah. I'll beg.

"_What the hell? You know my rules! What are you doing?"_

"I'm being persistent."

She didn't respond right away and I worried that maybe I was being _too_ persistent. I twirled my phone on my palm as I wondered what I could say to get her to change her mind. How could I convince her that I would never hurt her, that I...I loved her? Suddenly, I knew.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"_?"_

"You told me if I found out his name to let you know. I'm letting you know."

I waited. I waited a long ass time, but she never replied. I felt the disappointment in the pit of my stomach. Fuck! I had never felt this kind of anger...sadness...whatever it was. I didn't know and I didn't like it. Obviously, she didn't want me.

But Rose's voice came back to me like a life preserver, "she likes you a lot. A lot, a lot."

I clung to those words like my life depended on them, and at this point, I really believed that it did. I repeated them over and over as I took the quickest shower in the history of showers and got dressed. As soon as I was presentable, I flew out the door, intent on getting to Bella as soon as possible. Maybe if she could just _see_ me, she would remember that she likes me...a lot, apparently. I stopped short as I exited the building, groaning as I realized I would have to call Emmett again.

Emmett answered on the second ring. I wondered if he and Rose were sitting there waiting for a status update, "hey man, you talk to Bella?"

"What's their address, Em?"

"Yes! She invited you over, didn't she? You dawg!"

"Randy Jackson...just give me her address, moron! We texted for a few minutes but she refused to see me. I'm on my way over there now."

"Ha! Go get her! 435 Smithton Ave. apartment 2B. And Randy Jackson's the shit! Don't knock my boy!"

Now that I had the information I needed, I felt almost giddy. I was going to see Bella in just a few minutes.

I can't believe I just described myself as giddy. Yup. Fucked.

"Emmett, you're a dork. But you're the best. Thanks."

"435 Smithton Ave. apartment 2B," I reminded myself out loud, realizing full well that I looked like a crazy person, talking to himself. I didn't care, Bella's home was only three blocks from my own and within minutes I would be able to see her and touch her and kiss her, and...

No. This isn't about sex. I need to prove to her that I want _her._Not just her body, which God yes I want that more than anything, but also, every part of her complex mind. What could I do to prove that to her? Coffee. I needed coffee. That would give me an ice breaker when I just showed up at her door. I can't have sex with her when we're both holding a cup of coffee in our hands...well, I probably could, but I wouldn't want to. Oh, who am I kidding, I'll _always_ want to...but it wouldn't be smart.

I made a detour into the Starbucks on the corner of her street and thanked my lucky stars that it wasn't busy. Ten minutes later, I was armed with two coffees in a drink carrier in one hand and my cell phone, just in case she texted back, in the other. I was full of confidence until I stood staring at the numbers on her building. 435. Bella was in there, somewhere. I swallowed hard and felt that confidence waver. What if she slammed the door in my face?

Well obviously, I would sit in the hallway outside her door and not leave until she agreed to talk to me.

Obviously.

Since I had a plan. A rather sound one at that, I pushed through the front door and headed to the elevator. As I approached, a tall woman with a bad perm looked me up and down.

"Going down?" She purred.

I swallowed the vomit that had risen in the back of my throat, "stairs," I croaked and made a bee-line to the stairwell.

I breathed a sigh of relief and as I stepped onto the first stair, my phone pinged again, scaring me out of my skin.

_Bella!_

"_Coffee.__Ten__minutes._"

I was shocked. Beyond shocked. She wants to see me! I was suddenly the most religious man in the world, thanking every god in every language I could think of.

And I may have fist pumped. A little. And I totally deny doing the "Stayin' Alive" walk up the stairs as I replied, "better make it ten seconds. And I got you a large. I hope Starbucks is okay?"

And then...and then... there was apartment 2B. I wanted to chicken out all of a sudden. So I took a breath...and...

I knocked.

And there she was. All brown hair and blushing cheeks and smiling eyes...so...so...pretty.

Yes, Edward Cullen just used the word pretty.

Bella Swan was many things...hot, scorching, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous...Not once in the past ten months did I think I would use the word "pretty" to describe the vixen who had taken over my thoughts and dreams.

But she was. As she stood there holding the door open with the corner of her lower lip between her teeth and her hand reaching up to smooth the back of her hair, she was just so pretty. And lovely. And barefoot. I don't know why, but Bella being barefoot was just the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I wanted to touch her. To pull her lip from its toothy prison and hold the hand that was in her hair. And maybe lick her pretty little toes.

Great. Not only do I say words like "make love" and "pretty", but I also want to hold hands.

She spoke first, "hey".

"Hey," well, aren't we an articulate pair?

Then her shy smile widened as she giggled and stepped aside, "come on in, Edward," and as I walked past her into her apartment, she did the worst thing she could have done at a time like this.

She moaned.

"Mmm, that coffee smells great."

I discreetly adjusted myself as she led me to the couch. I pulled out one of the coffee cups and handed it to her, "I didn't know how you take your coffee so I just got black and figured you could fix it up here..."

Pulling the top off the cup, she stuck her nose in the cup and took a long whiff. Bella then smiled devilishly up at me, "I like my coffee like I like my men. Strong and black."

My jaw dropped to my knees and Bella burst out laughing, "Oh Edward! You should see your face! I'm just kidding...that's something Rose always says and it cracks me up. Actually I prefer tall and..." she trailed off and cocked her head as she looked at me. "Never mind. I need some sweetener, actually."

I shamelessly watched her ass in her faded jeans as she walked into her tiny kitchen and was smart enough to raise my eyes to her face as she walked back to the couch. She seated herself at one end and turned her body to face me, tucking her legs up under her.

"So. I was kind of surprised to get your text this morning," gone was Bella the rock star. This was the shy girl from my class.

"Really? Why?"

She shrugged and looked down at her steaming cup, "well, like I told you last night, most guys don't mind a one night stand."

I chuckled humorlessly and studied my own cup, "idiots," I mumbled. I didn't intend for her to hear, but the way her eyes snapped up to mine, told me she did.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes, sipping our hot coffee. Everything inside of me was telling me to reach out to her, to move closer. I wanted to feel her skin again. Even just a touch on the back of her hand would have sufficed, but I didn't want to scare her. She seemed jumpy, like the smallest move on my part would chase her away. The last thing I wanted was for her to suddenly decide that she didn't want to see me and to kick me out of her apartment. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and was surprised to see her looking at me. She looked away immediately, blushing of course. Suddenly, she chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

Her humor made me smile, as well, "what is it?"

Bella blushed again, "I was just thinking about how "persistent" you are." Yes. She even used air quotes.

I laughed, probably louder than the situation called for, but seeing her so amused was making me happy. I shrugged and continued to smile at her, "so does that mean you'll go to dinner with me tonight?"

Chuckling under her breath, Bella nodded. Her body seemed to relax slightly and conversation flowed easily from that point on. We talked about everything and nothing, just getting to know each other. I didn't hear a thing about her that I didn't like. She told me about growing up in Phoenix with her mom and step-dad and then moving to Washington in the middle of her junior year of high school to be with her father.

"Wait, you're from Forks?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes. My dad is the chief of police there. I can't believe you've even heard of the town, it's so small."

"I grew up in Port Angeles!" I exclaimed. At least on holidays we'll be able to see both of our parents, instead of having to choose one or the other.

Wait. What?

She only agreed to dinner, it would be idiotic to start making plans for our future. Our future...for the first time ever, I kind of liked the sound of those words. I shook my head to clear it of those crazy thoughts.

Bella was looking at me wide eyed, "seriously?" Then she sighed, wistfully, "I'd love to go visit my dad. I haven't had a chance to get out there in awhile. Whenever school is out, I'm playing with the band."

My mouth moved before I had a chance to think about it, "I'd be happy to drive you, if you want to go sometime. I'm planning a trip to see my parents later this summer."

A beautiful smile spread across Bella's face and a warm feeling began bubbling up from my stomach, into my chest, "really? That would be great. I mean, you don't have to go to all that trouble. I have a car and could drive myself, it's just, I always get bored driving by myself. Of course, Rose told me she'd go with me, but I know how she hates..."

I cut off her rambling, "Bella. Really, it's okay. It's not problem at all. I'd love to."

"Thank you," she whispered, locking her eyes on mine. I didn't drop her gaze and the air around us began to spark, just like it always did. My breathing began to pick up and in my peripheral vision, I noticed her chest rising and falling, as hers did the same. I couldn't stop myself this time...I no longer had any control over my own body. Slowly, so very slowly, I reached across the cushion that separated us and lightly brushed two fingers over the back of her hand. _So__soft._Her face flushed and I heard her take a stuttering breath.

"Do you want to hear some music? What kind of music do you like?" Bella sat her empty cup on the coffee table and rushed over to an ipod dock on the far wall of the living room, effectively breaking whatever spell had come over us.

Clearing my throat, I answered, "um, it doesn't matter. I like most kinds of music." I was still reeling from the feel of her skin and I knew that I was a fool if I thought today was going to be completely innocent. I looked down into my lap and glared at my dick, willing him to obey me, just this one time where Bella was concerned. He liked touching her hand as much as I did and was currently trying to say hello to her as well.

Soft piano music filled the air, surprising me and pulling my thoughts away from Bella's skin. "Clair de Lune?"

"Yeah. My dad introduced me to rock and roll, but my mom used to play classical all the time when I was little. I don't know a whole lot. Only my favorites," I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke of her parents. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the backs of my hands. Every time I was with this girl, she did or said something that caught me completely off guard. Every single thing about her drew me in, as if she was a drug and I was an addict.

She was still scrolling through her ipod, looking at other songs and didn't see me stand up. I tried to tell myself to sit back down, that I would scare her, but I couldn't listen. My body needed hers like it needed air. Without permission from my brain, my legs carried me to her and my hands reached out and attached themselves to her waist. She stiffened under my hands, "Bella," I whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry. I hope you don't think that I came here today for sex. That's not why I'm here...at all. I just wanted to get to know you better. But...I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. I can't stay away from you anymore. I don't have the strength."

Bella's whole body seemed to relax and she leaned back into me, "then don't," she whispered, her voice breaking on the last word.

I swallowed thickly and pulled her hair from her shoulder, exposing the side of her neck, where I leaned down and began gently placing soft kisses. After a moment, when Bella raised her arm and tangled her fingers into my hair, I pulled her back flush against my chest. I knew she would be able to feel what she was doing to me and that this would be the moment of truth. I was terrified she would pull away and kick me out.

But she didn't.

She moaned. Loudly.

Moving my hand to her chin, I turned her head to face me and our lips immediately came together. Chastely at first, but when she opened her mouth to take a breath, I used it as my opportunity and slipped my tongue into her mouth, rubbing it along hers. I moaned this time, and without breaking the kiss, I turned her around to face me. The music coming from her ipod dock began to swell and seemed like a perfect accompaniment to our actions. As the tempo increased, so did our hunger for each other. Our kissing became almost frenzied. I finally gave my hands free reign and let them roam where they wanted. The first place they went was to her perfect ass, pulling her up against my body. Bella's hands, that had been scratching at the skin of my lower back, under my shirt, moved between us and began slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt.

Immediately I pulled back and placed my hand over hers, stopping her actions. Where I found the strength to stop, I'll never know. "Bella, wait. We don't have to do this. This isn't why I came here."

"I know," she nodded, "but I want to...I...don't have the strength to stay away, either." She closed her eyes after her admission and I lifted the hand that had been stilling hers, placing it on her cheek, pulling her lips to mine. I held her precious face with both hands, kissing her slowly and softly while she made quick work of my buttons. I only let go of her when she pushed my shirt off my shoulders and onto the floor.

Bella pulled back, holding only my hand, "follow me," she whispered, and pulled me along behind her down a short hallway and into her bedroom. I didn't take the time to look around and take in my surroundings, I only noticed the bed with a light purple bedspread in the middle of the floor. And Bella. She held all of my attention as she pulled her t-shirt off, over her head. I drew in a deep breath as I looked at her standing there in a virginal, white lace bra. It cupped her breasts so perfectly that I couldn't help reaching out a finger and tracing the swell of her breast. I then moved closer to her and dipped down, running my tongue along the same path that my finger just took. _Perfect_.

"Yesss..." Bella hissed.

While moving up to her collar bone toward her neck, I cupped one breast with my left hand and grabbed onto her ass again with my right. Every part of her was perfect and for a second, I wished for about six hands, so I could touch here everywhere at once. She groaned incoherently again, and my mind was made up. Both hands went to the button on her jeans. I pulled her jeans and underwear down to her knees then pushed her back, gently, onto her bed so I could take them the rest of the way off. Bella's eyes were locked on mine as I slid my hands up her thighs and settled myself on top of her. Hungrily, she captured my mouth with hers again and didn't hesitate to push me onto my back, attacking my jeans like a mad woman. The lust in her eyes drove me insane with want and as soon as she had the rest of my clothes off, I sat up and grabbed her by the back of her head, threading my fingers into her gorgeous chestnut hair. Her lips were sure to be bruised because of the force with which I slammed her face into mine. There was just no way I could get close enough and the desire was only growing.

Bella broke away, for air or something equally ridiculous I'm sure,"I'm glad you're so persistent," she panted as she pushed me onto my back again and began licking and sucking her way around my neck. As she worked her mouth over me, her hands traveled south, over my chest and abs. After gently scratching her nails over my nipples, her tongue followed. Her hands and mouth on me felt so amazing and when she sucked lightly, I grunted, bucking my hips into the air, looking for friction and finding none. "Awe, poor baby...be patient. Are you looking for this?" and as she spoke, she reached down and wrapped her hand around my hard, aching cock.

"Yes, oh God, Bella..." I moaned, thrusting my hips into her hand. Her mouth was still moving lower and my already rapid breathing stopped when she licked up the underside of my dick, from my balls to the slit. Without hesitation, she wrapped her lips around me and sucked me all the way in until I felt myself hit the back of her throat. "Fuck!" I almost shouted as she began bobbing up and down at a punishing pace, wringing sounds out of me that I had never heard before. I was too close. So so close and as amazing as she felt, I pushed her off of me and onto her knees. I raised up on my knees as well and pulled her face to mine, kissing her with all I had inside of me.

For some reason, Bella still had her bra on and I reached around her back and flipped the clasp open, throwing it to the side quickly so I could get one of her pretty little nipples in my mouth as fast as possible. God, it was so hard and I groaned around it as Bella scratched her nails along my scalp, holding my head in place. I switched my attention to the other breast, licking and sucking like a starving man.

"Edward...please...don't tease..." Bella's voice came out in a breathy sigh.

"You don't like to be teased, baby?" I asked as I raised my head to look at her. Her hair had fallen out of her pony tail and was a riot around her head. With her flushed face and swollen lips, she looked like she had been fucked hard...and I couldn't wait to see what she would look like in about an hour.

She pulled my lips to hers and kissed me hard, "just...I need you...inside me," she ground out between kisses.

With a growl, I turned her around on her knees and pinned her hands to the wall over her head board with one of my hands. The other hand pinched her nipple lightly and when she whimpered, I moved it quickly to the apex of her thighs. Her arousal drenched my hand and her whimpers increased as I teased her opening, moving occasionally to her clit.

"You know what I think?" I asked her. She was too far gone by this point and was presumably beyond words, "I think you deserve a little teasing. A little payback for all those months of torture, having to watch you in class. You were such a little tease. Did you wear those tight jeans and t-shirts for me?"

"Fu-u-u-ck!" she almost sobbed, grinding down onto my hand, "I didn't mean to tease... ungh... please..."

I removed my wet hand from her and she turned her head to glare at me over her shoulder _So__hot!_The glare changed to pleasure when I grabbed my cock and ran it along her slit, gathering her wetness. I used one of my knees to push hers apart slightly and pushed just my head into her, biting back a moan. Memories from last night flooded through through me at the feel of her heat and I couldn't tease any more. With one loud grunt, I thrust myself completely into her, drawing loud groans from each of us. After a moment of gathering my wits so I wouldn't blow my load in the first thirty seconds, I began a steady rhythm of deep, hard thrusts, encouraged by her breathy moans and cries.

"Yes...yes...oh God, I'm already so close. Oh fuck! Harder, Edward!"

"That's it, Bella, come for me, baby...fuck...so amazing...ungh!" I let go of her hip and threaded the fingers of both hands with hers. The feelings that were flooding through me were threatening to pull me under and push me over the edge at the same time. Bella. She was just everywhere, under me, over me, around me. She was inside of me, just as surely as I was inside of her. Every moan, every cry that fell from her lips pushed me closer to the edge. I let out a sobbing sound of my own and dropped my lips to her shoulder, biting lightly to stifle the cry. Bella turned her head towards mine, her lips seeking me out and I happily obliged, kissing her and wrapping an arm around her perfect waist. She began thrusting back into me as I moved my hand to where we were joined. My tongue kept the same motion around hers as my finger kept around her clit. I circled it once, twice, three times and I felt the tell-tale tightening of her muscles around me. Her climax was so strong that she made no sound at first, other than a soft, whimpering cry into my mouth. I moved from her lips as my own orgasm engulfed me, to simply moan her name.

"Bella, fuck, Bella...God, I love you."

Bella froze beneath me and I suddenly realized what had slipped out, "shit," I whispered. Leave it to me to ruin our post-coital glow. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder, sighing deeply, "shit, I'm sorry Bella...I can't believe I said that out loud, it's just...fuck."

She was still frozen in place, her hands under one of mine on the wall, my cock still inside of her. I was about to move away and give her some space when I heard her voice, soft and almost childlike, despite the animal sex we'd just had.

"Did you mean it?" She hadn't turned to look at me, instead choosing to focus on our fingers that were still entwined. I didn't answer for a second, and she asked again, "did you?"

"Yes."

At this, Bella pulled away from me and spun around so she could look me right in the eyes, "seriously," and it wasn't a not a question, "because if you're just going to play me and leave me in two months...I can't do that. You have to be serious about this, about us."

I took her face in my hands again and brushed her nose with mine before dropping a light kiss on the corner of her mouth, "yes, I'm very serious. I love you, Bella, and I want you. Please believe me..." another kiss on the other corner of her mouth, "please baby," kiss, "I need you," kiss, "I love you," and this time, I kept my lips attached to hers, waiting for her to make the next move and accept what I was offering.

But she surprised me again, "I love you, too," she whispered against my lips before she kissed me back, "and I want you and I need you." At her words, I grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the bed, still just kissing the shit out of her because we're in love.

Yup, now we're both fucked.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please read, review and pass along to your friends! It makes a great holiday gift! **

**While you're here, please check out my full length story, "Into the Light". It's complete and is a quick and easy read.**


End file.
